One of conventional known object holding devices installed in a vehicle is an object holding device in which a case having an opening facing the inner side of a vehicle interior is installed on an inner wall of a vehicle body, a rope is wound around a reel provided in the case and stored in the case, and the rope is drawn from only as needed to fix a luggage (refer to Patent Literature 1).
In this object holding device, the reel is urged to rotate in a winding direction of a rope. A hook provided at a front end of the rope is engaged with a striker provided in another site of the vehicle body when feeding the rope, and is located at one end of the opening of the case when winding the rope. A lock knob that prevents rotation in a feeding direction of the reel is provided at the other end of the opening of the case so as to be freely rotatable about a predetermined fulcrum. The lock knob is constituted of a lock operating piece that sinks into the case when locking and an unlock operating piece that sinks into the case when unlocking.